A processor in a computer or other information processing system may be implemented with a clustered microarchitecture in which the resources used in one or more stages of a pipeline are partitioned into separate clusters. In such a microarchitecture, execution of an instruction by one cluster may depend on a register value to be produced by another instruction to be executed by another cluster. In this situation, the former instruction may be referred to as a consumer, the latter instruction may be referred to as a producer, and the register value may be referred to as a live-in register value because it will be in use, or live, in the processor and affect the result of subsequent operations (arithmetic and memory). In contrast, a dead register value does not influence any subsequent operations. Communication between and among clusters, such as the communication of a live-in register value from a producer in one cluster to a consumer in a different cluster, may be referred to as inter-cluster communication.